


I think you know

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think Danny knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you know

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Flash Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for [](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/)**simplyn2deep**  
>  Also note that my brain may have passed it's breaking point with the drabbles this weekend. Sorry.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

“What does it mean when a woman says to you _I think you know_?” Danny walked into the main room having just come upstairs, confusion written all over him.

Kono’s look said she was going to state the obvious. Danny’s hand went up. “No. We were crossing paths, I stopped said _excuse me, sorry_ , I got a look and an _I think you know_.”

“What woman?” Chin asked, smiling at the insanity that was his team.

Danny turned to him. “Works on the second floor. Great legs. Crazy eyes.” Chin just nodded, knowing exactly which woman Danny meant.

Steve grabbed Danny’s arm, pulled him in close. “Just stay away from her D. You’re mine now, I’m not sharing. Understood? Just stay away.” Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and stormed off into his office.

Danny’s eyes went round and he rocked back on his heels as he went over what Steve just said.

Kono arched a brow and pointed toward Steve’s office. “You’re _his_ now?”

Danny’s neck started to turn red. “I have… What did…” He took a deep breath, shifted his gaze back and forth between his co-workers. “What was that?”

Chin winked. “I think you know.”


End file.
